Zevran
by Lady Velvet C. Peterson
Summary: My less than innocent interest in Dragon Age Characters seems to growing with each play though of DAO. That damn elf Zevran. He could charm the clothes right off of me whilst trying to stab me in the back and I wouldn't mind one bit. My warden's secret diary of details.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Zevran

Dear Diary,

Today was an eventful day. We were headed to Redcliff Castle and came upon a traveler begging for help. It seemed that bandits had accosted them. I sighed to myself, when she came up blubbering and found myself being dragged willy nilly by the hand to the site. I didn't particularly want to help or bring attention to myself as Loghain had put a bounty on all Grey Wardens. Alistair just snickered a bit under his breath, and followed. Morrigan sneered, "If this woman can't protect herself she has no business traveling." Leliana held her retort and just simply said" We have to help them."

Suddenly the blubbering wretch drops my hand and runs into the circle of wagons. I hear something crack and tree is falling towards our group. The four of us scatter to dodge the falling tree and regroup to assess our attackers. The "traveler" was actually smirking at our stupidity as she worked her way to the back of the group of "bandits" and grabbed weapons.

We killed all of them except the leader. I dropped that little blond **charlatan** myself. I have to say, I did take a great satisfaction in that one. The leader of the group was tied up and while we waited for him to regain consciousness. I assessed the assassin while I waited. A handsome elf, with striking tattoos, he is quite muscled but lithe. I've never seen him before in my life and, I wonder who this person is and why the hell he is trying to kill me. I remember his words "The warden dies here!"

Finally, he wakes up so we can interrogate him and, wow, what a blabbermouth and charmer at the same time (if that is even possible).

He is rather glib as he wakes and says "I thought I would wake up dead or rather not wake up all as the case may be."

"That could be easily rectified" I retort quickly.

"Of that I have no doubt, you are quite skilled" he states.

"Since I am not dead, I assume you have questions? Let me save you some time then. My name is Zevran (Zev to my friends). I am a member of the Antivan Crows brought here for the sole purpose of killing any surviving Grey Wardens, which I have failed at, sadly."

"I am rather happy you failed." Alistair counters smiling.

"So would I be in your shoes. For me however, it sets a rather poor precedent doesn't it getting captured by a target seems a tad bit detrimental to one's budding assassin career" Zevran counters casually.

"Too bad for you." I reply smugly.

"Yes, it's true too bad for me" Zevran replies lightly.

"What are the Antivan Crows?" asks Alistair.

"I can answer that." Leliana replies, walking over to Alistair." They are an order of assassins out of Antiva. Very powerful and renown for always getting the job done…so to speak. Someone went to great expense to hire this man."

"Quite right, I'm surprised you never heard of the crows out here. Back where I come from we are rather infamous." Zevran points out.

"Not for being good assassins." I joke. Alistair snickers behind me.

"Oh fine, is that what you Fereldans do? Mock your prisoners? Ha...Such cruelty" says Zevran mock pouting.

"Does this mean you're loyal to Loghain?" I ask frowning.

"I have no idea what his issues are with you. The usual, I imagine. You threaten his power, yes? Beyond that, no I am not loyal to him. I was contracted to perform a service." Zevran states calmly.

"And now that you have failed that service?" Alistair inquires.

Zevran snickers" Well now that is between Loghain and the Crows. And the crows and myself."

"And between you and me." I state happily.

"Isn't that what we are establishing now?" Zevran asks.

"When were you to see him next?" I ask.

"I wasn't." Zevran replied" If I had succeeded, I would return home and the crows would have informed your Loghain of the results…if he didn't already know. If I had failed, I would be dead… or should be at least as far as the Crows are concerned. No need to see Loghain then."

"If you had failed?" I look at him raising an eyebrow.

"What can I say, I am an eternal optimist." Zevran jokes. "Although the chances of succeeding at this point seem a bit slim don't they." He laughs. "No, I don't suppose you'd find that funny would you?"

Alistair looks at Zevran with astonishment and asks" why are you telling us this?"

Zevran glibly replies "Why not? I wasn't paid for silence, although I never offered it for sale, precisely."

"How much were you paid? "I ask.

"I wasn't paid anything, however the crows were paid quite handsomely or so I understand. Which does make me about as poor as a chantry mouse, come to think of it. Being an Antivan Crow isn't for the ambitious to be perfectly honest" he muses.

"Then why are you one?" I ask.

"Well, aside from a distinct lack of ambition. I suppose it's because I was never given much of choice. The crows bought me young. I was a bargain too, or so I'm led to believe." Zevran states very matter of fact. I, however, notice a glimmer of sadness in his features, which almost instantly disappears.

"But don't let my sad story influence you." Zevran jests." The crows aren't so bad. They keep one supplied with wine, women, or men, whatever you fancy. Although the whole severance package is garbage, let me tell you. If you were considering joining, I'd really think twice about it."

"I'll take that under advisement." I say dryly shaking my head.

"You seem like a bright girl. I'm sure you have other options." Zevran replies wryly.

"Aren't you a least loyal to your employers?" Asks Morrigan, as she crosses her arms, "It does seem incredibly stupid to bite the hand that feeds you."

"Loyalty is an interesting concept. If you wish and if you are done interrogating me, we can discuss it further." Zevran says humbly.

"I'm listening, make it quick." I retort.

"Well, here's the thing. I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. If you don't kill me, the crows will. Thing is, I like living", Zevran jokes,

" and you, are the sort to give the crows pause. So let me serve you, instead." He adds seriously.

"Can I expect the same type of loyalty from you?" I counter.

"I happen to be a very loyal person." Zevran explains "Up until the point where someone expects me to die for failing."

"That's not really a fault is it? He asks. "I mean unless you are the sort who would do the same thing. In which case I don't come really well recommended …..I suppose."

"And what is to stop you from finishing the job later?" Alistair asks.

"To be honest, I wasn't given much of a choice regarding joining the crows. They bought me on the slave market as a child. I think I paid my worth back to them, plus tenfold. The only way out, however, is to sign up with someone they can't touch" Zevran explains "Even if I kill you now they might kill me just out of principle for failing the first time. Honestly, I'd rather take my chances with you" He pleads.

"Won't they come after you?" Leliana probes.

"Possibly", answers Zevran "I happen to know their wily ways, however, I can protect myself and you….not that you need much help"

"And if not ...It's not like I had many options to start with, is it?" he adds.

"You must think I'm royally stupid." I say hotly.

"I think your royally tough to kill, and utterly gorgeous." Zevran quips.

Everyone just looks at him blankly for a moment.

"Not that I think you will respond to simple flattery" he adds earnestly

"But there are worse things in life than serving the whims of a deadly sex goddess." Zevran smirks.

I blush angrily and think to myself "did he just seriously say that…the nerve!"

Pulling myself together and cursing my blush, I ask angrily "What would you want in return?"

"Well… let's see. Being allowed to live would be nice, and make me marginally more useful to you." He jokes.

"And somewhere down the line should you no longer have need of me, I go on my way. Until then, I'm yours. Is that fair?" He says imploring with his eyes.

"Why would she want your service?" Alistair smirks kicking a stone at Zevran.

Zevran replies "because I am skilled at many things from fighting to stealth to picking locks, I could also warn you should the antivan crows try something more …sophisticated, now that my attempts have failed. I could also stand around and look pretty if you prefer. Warm your bed, he adds licentiously dropping his voice; fend off unwanted suitors, no?"

Ignoring my damn blushing, I reply smartly" is this before or after you stab me in the back?"

Zevran smiles roguishly,"tsk, tsk… these things you say….they must drive the men wild back home."

"So what shall it be? He asks briskly. "I'll even shine armor. You won't find a better deal I promise."

"Very well, I accept your offer."

Alistair is incredulous "what? Are you serious about bringing the assassin with us?"

"He will be useful. " I offer.

"You're probably right, but if there was a sign that we are desperate I think it just knocked on the door and said hello." He says dryly.

Morrigan cautions "a fine plan but I would watch my food and drink more carefully from now on."

Zev replies" that's good advice for anyone."

Leliana quiet for most of the conversation declares" Welcome Zevran, I think having an antivan crow along is a great idea."

Zevran grins at her roguishly" oh you're another companion to be then, I wasn't aware that such loveliness existed amongst adventurers, surely."

Leliana's face twists in disgust "or maybe not."

I lean over cutting Zevran's ties and offering him my hand to stand up.

He proclaims "I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you until such a time as you chose to release me from it. I am your man without reservation. This I swear."

After hearing his oath, I really think he might honestly mean it. I thought this was rather strange after all the innuendo and joking from Zevran. Perhaps there is more to him than meets the eye. Although. I still expect him to try to kill us or run from us ….I guess we will just have to see what he decides to do.


	2. Chapter 2: Sleeping Arrangements

Dear Diary,

Amazingly enough Zevran hasn't tried to kill us again. I offered to share my tent as long as he didn't mind sharing with me and the dog. At least until we get to another place to buy a tent. I know my faithful Wrex wouldn't let anything happen to me.

However as soon as I offered Alistair blushed and stammered "It wouldn't be appropriate Zev can bunk with me."

I snickered and said "Aww, you worried about Zev warming my bed?"

Gosh, I love making that man blush and it's so damn easy. Leliana giggled and looked at Alistair expectantly. I see Morrigan smiling evilly. I looked over at Sten and his face was passive but even he had a twinkle in his eye.

"Well excuse me for being gentleman!" Alistair stated hotly.

"Alright then," I replied cheekily "and you can have the dog sleep with you to protect you from Zev."

"All the smell will be in one place then." Wynne wryly adds.

That got us just roaring hysterically, even Wynne actually tittered and Sten cracked a smile. The first from him I'd ever seen. I would really like to see that Qunari smile more.


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Cooking

Dear Diary,

10 days and no assassination attempts from Zev, I truly do hope he meant his oath. I would say I'm slightly skeptical. However, Alistair and Morrigan are almost hateful in their skepticism. It was interesting to observe a bonding moment between these 2 brought about by their dislike of Zevran.

It was Alistair's turn to cook tonight (not that anyone wanted to eat it his cooking). Blessed Andraste, the sacrifices we make.

"Alistair," Leliana asked "what was the stew you made last night? I couldn't quite place it."

"It's a traditional Ferelden lamb and pea stew." answered Alistair.

"I've never associated that taste or texture with lamb." Leliana dryly replied.

"Oh, that must be because the last time you had lamb it was cooked Orlesian style. Food shouldn't be silly and pretentious. Here in Ferelden we cook things differently." Alistair explained, "We do things right. We take our ingredients, throw everything into the largest pot we can find and cook it as long as possible until everything is a uniform grey color. As soon as it looks completely bland and unappetizing, that's when I know it's done."

"You're having me on." joked Leliana.

"You need to eat in more Ferelden inns" Laughed Alistair.

After hearing this Zevran pipes up "I can cook." He obviously decided he did not want to be subjected to Alistair's cooking again (Not that any of us would have blamed him).

Alistair jumps up "ABSOLUTELEY NOT!" he states.

"For once I and the Dim-witted one agree." Morrigan adds wryly crossing her arms.

Morrigan and Alistair exchange glances with an understanding.

"Why not?" I ask the two.

"Well" said Alistair condescendingly," It's not like he hasn't tried to kill us."

"He could easily poison the food." added Morrigan.

"We trust him to have our backs and he hasn't stabbed us yet." I countered.

"Tis true," concedes Morrigan "however I don't wish to push my luck just yet."

"I won't eat anything he cooks" Alistair adds stubbornly.

"Very well, however at some point I wouldn't mind trying some Antivan cuisine." I relent, "it has be better than whatever Alistair cooks."

"Perhaps Morrigan should do more cooking," throws in Leliana, "Her cooking is tastier than Alistair's."

"hey….it's not that bad is it" whines Alistair. We all just stopped. Leliana looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Morrigan is rolling her eyes. Zevran mimes praying and I'm sure my expression is conveying the "are you kidding me "vibe.

"okay" Alistair sighs.

Sten had been silent. He nods and says "That would be preferable."

"Sten are you saying you like Morrigan's cooking?" I ask. I'm suddenly very curious as the big guy never says much.

"She makes these little things crumbly like cake but smaller", He says stoically.

"Cookies?" I inquire.

"Yes, we have no such thing our lands, this should be rectified." Sten answers and turns toward his tent.

"Andraste's Flaming Ass!" I mouth to Leliana as she giggles.

"Sten, I would have never thought you had a sweet tooth but I'll see what I can do." I say.

"My thanks" replies Sten as he enters his tent.

"He's a softie" giggles Leliana.

"I wouldn't say that to his face." cautions Alistair.

"I'll take that under advisement", Leliana titters.

"So we are decided then?" I ask, "Morrigan will take over Alistair's cooking duties and Alistair will get the wood for Morrigan's fire." I added this because I know Morrigan likes her own fire and tent away from the rest of us.

Alistair and Morrigan glance at each other uneasily. Finally, Alistair concedes, "yes I will get the crazy witch's firewood, so long as I don't have to cook." He looks relieved.

"I don't mind cooking for the drooling dimwit, so long as, I don't have to take time to get firewood and I'll make cookies" she smiles tentatively.

I think that is progress but only time will tell.


	4. Chapter 4 RedCliff Village

Dear Diary,

Today was a crazy day. We made it to Redcliff. Just as we were approaching it Alistair asked to speak with me. He had a confession to make.

"I need to tell you something "….he states awkwardly "I …um…probably should have told you earlier."

"I'm not going to like this am I?" I ask guardedly.

"I don't know. I doubt it. I never like it…that's for sure." Alistair answers.

"Well let's see. How do I tell you this? We're almost at Redcliff. Did I say how I know the Arl Eamon exactly?" he flounders.

"I think you said he raised you. What of it?" I replied.

"I'm a bastard" he quickly states" my mother was a serving girl at Redcliff Castle and she died when I was born. Arl Eamon took me in and raised me before I was sent to the chantry."

"The reason he did that" Alistair continued "was because….well because my father was King Maric…which made Cailan my half-brother…I suppose."

"What you don't think you might have told me this before?" I ask incredulously.

Alistair sighs" how? When would I say that? Oh by the way, King Maric had sex with servant and she produced a bastard son, that's me."

"I would have told you…but it never really meant anything to me. I was inconvenient, a possible threat to Cailan's rule and so they kept me a secret. I've never talked about it to anyone." Alistair continued, "Everyone who knew either resented me for it or coddled me….even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know for as long as possible. I'm sorry."

"So you're not just a bastard but a royal bastard" I quip.

Alistair chuckles "I may have to try that line."

"I think I understand" I add more seriously.

Alistair sighs with relief "Good, I'm glad it's not like I got special treatment for it anyhow. The Arl eventually married a young woman from Orlais, despite all the problems it caused with the King so soon after the war. He loved her a great deal. Anyway the new Arlessa resented the rumors that pegged me as the Arl's bastard. They weren't true, but they existed. The Arl didn't care but she did. So off I was packed to the nearest monastery at age 10. Just as well, the Arlessa made sure the castle wasn't home to me by that point. She despised me."

"Did she know the truth about you?" I asked.

"She may have, but I figured she feared the rumors might be true. I can't blame her for that. I remember I had an amulet with Andraste's holy symbol on it. The only thing I had of my mother's. I was furious at being sent away. I tore it off and threw it at the wall and it shattered. Stupid, stupid thing to do" he said shaking his head, "the Arl came to the monastery a few times to see how I was, but I was stubborn. I hated it there and blamed him for everything…and eventually he just stopped coming."

"So why keep it a secret now?" I asked.

"My blood has never been important to me. I've spent my whole life trying to forget about it and being told I would never sit on the throne." Alistair explained, "And that's fine by me. If there is an heir to be found, it's Arl Eamon himself. He's not of royal blood but he is Cailan's uncle and more importantly, very popular with the people. Though if he is really as sick as we've heard…..I don't want to think about that…I really don't."

"So there you have it. Now can we move on and I'll just pretend you still think I'm some…..nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the grey wardens." Alistair pleads.

"As you command … my prince" I tease.

Alistair looks at me in horror" oh lovely, I'm going to regret this …somehow I just know it."

Turns out as we drew closer to Redcliff, they were really having problems of their own. A panicked villager told us about creatures attacking from the castle. We set out to meet with Bann Teagan.

The Bann was a delightful person concentrating on protecting the village. He did appeal to us to help him in this endeavor. He was so charming and really believed in saving the village. I had to say yes much to the dismay of Morrigan and Zevran. Smooth flirtatious man too. Maybe under different circumstances …..but I digress.

We got the village as ready as we could: finding oil in the store, Getting the bar owner to help out, rooting out the sneaky elf sent by Loghain to spy on the castle. I think I scared him. I promised the blacksmith we would look for his daughter as soon as we got into the castle, Cajoled the dwarf into helping out with battle and persuading the revered mother to offer amulets to the Redcliff Knights. I helped Kaitlyn find her brother and bought a nice sword for Alistair to use. That helped them and us at the same time much to the chagrin of Morrigan who thought I paid too much for it. On top of that I got Bella to give away ale at the tavern to boost the militia's moral.

We were as ready as we could be for the coming battle. A battle that no one could even explain what it was attacking them. So strange…

As sundown came the creatures started marching from the castle. It was a fearsome sight. They appeared to be undead and their numbers were just staggering. As they came down into the village the oil set them on fire and they kept coming. Just as we cut the last one down….a messenger appeared from the village tell us they were also attacking from the docks. We hurried down to the village. I tried to get to Lloyd in time but I was too late the barkeep was taken down. However I have to say the militia themselves were holding their own pretty well. We worked together to prevent any more deaths to the town. Finally we cut down all the undead and burned them in a pyre.

Sunrise finally came and village celebrated our victory. The Bann insisted on rewarding us for our help.

I was eager to see what was going on in the castle. The Bann then requested we meet him at the windmill. I told him we would meet him as soon as we rested as we had been marching for hours long before we got to Redcliff and had fought through the night.


	5. Chapter 5 Back at Camp

Dear Diary,

We no sooner made it back to camp when Morrigan started on me about my helpful nature.

"Are you going to give away all our coin?" she asks haughtily.

Zevran just looked at me sideways.

"For your information I used my personal coin to help Kaitlyn and Bevin. You will find that our party coin is untouched." I told her.

She pressed her lips together and walked away.

"So", Zevran began as soon as Morrigan was out of earshot, "you were quite flirtatious with the Bann."

"Why Zev", I tease "are you jealous?"

"Not at all" he says flashing that amazing smile "I enjoyed watching you flirt. You are quite proficient at it."

"Oooo high praise from the master flirt" I quip.

"Well of course as I am the master flirt" he returns saucily.

"I wish to ask you serious question my dear warden." He adds.

"Oh ask away …I will answer." I replied cheekily.

"You help out every person who crosses our path…I've seen you turn no one away even the lowest peasant. You take me in a person who tried to end you. This is unheard of where I am from and I'm curious as to why you do this? "He says with an almost childlike wonder.

"Well Zev", I begin, "I am actually from a noble family….but my family was different than most nobles. We care about our people and do our best to make them happy and keep them safe. We were careful stewards of what has been given us and took care of our people so we could all make our lands a better place together. I guess I bring that philosophy to whatever I need to do. People have faults and they make mistakes. Not to say we don't play the game because all nobles do. I was taught however to treat our vassals with respect and consideration. My father would expect nothing less of me. I will give my family that respect. It's the least I can do."

"So you use your personal coin to help the needy and take in assassins who were paid to kill you" Zev says smiling.

"I notice my dear warden that you speak of your family in the past tense….I hope I'm not opening old wounds but why?" he asks cautiously.

I walk over to the camp kitchen area and pour a flagon of ale….offering Zev one as well. He nods in acquiescence. We settle in front of the fire.

"I suppose I can tell you it's not like it's a big secret" I say slowly taking a big draught of the ale.

"I didn't plan on becoming a grey warden it was forced upon me." I started. Zev takes a sip of his ale leaning forward in interest.

"Arl Rendon Howe had come to march with my father to Ostagar. However his forces were delayed and many of our soldiers left with my brother that evening. I was to stay at the castle and keep things running smoothly while seeing to our guest Duncan of the Grey Wardens. "

"You were to oversee the entire castle and the lands" …Zev remarked astonished.

"Yes my father thought it would prepare me for running a castle of my own someday. They were trying to find a suitor for me that I wouldn't scare off with my daggers" I joked.

"Well I wouldn't be put off by that at all if anything it makes you more enticing" flirted Zev.

I snickered "those stuffy nobles don't think that way Zev."

"Continue please "Zev asked.

"My mother had her friend Lady Landra visit for a few days and her son Dairren. She was planning on leaving to visit with the Lady thinking her presence might undermined me at the castle as father wanted to be left in charge. Mother and Lady Landra were constantly trying to get Dairren and me to marry. We enjoyed each other's company but were not ready to think about marriage yet. That however didn't keep us from getting to know each other better"

"Oh so you do have a sordid past" joked Zev.

"Perhaps not as sordid as you think Zev but that story is for another time" I reply.

"The family said our goodbyes to my brother Fergus and I was told to hit the hay. Of course my older brother teased me about being sent to bed" I joked dreamily remembering.

"I remember teasing him back telling him I didn't mind as I would have company" I chuckled, "I remember Fergus going all big brother on me, telling me that the guy better be worth my time or he would have words with him."

Zev smiled at that and poured me some more ale.

"I was awakened by Wrex's angry barking and growling. I heard someone scream. Looking out the door I saw Howe's men trying to get into mother's room. I quickly put on my leathers and grabbed my daggers. Wrex and I killed those men. Then mother came out dressed in her leathers we scavenged a sword and shield for her and went to check on Oriana and little Oren, both were dead already, killed by Howe's men. They had killed Lady Landra and Dairren as well" I added sadly.

"Mother insisted we go to the vault and get the Cousland family blade we fought our way to vault getting the precious sword and went to find father. We found Ser Gilmore first he had the sense to close the gates once he realized what was going on and pointed us in the direction of father. He held the gates to enable us to escape….I wonder where he is now or if he made it out "I mused.

"Mother and I finally found father by the secret exit in the kitchen. He was badly wounded. He feared he would not survive our escape and would only slow us down"…tears started slipping from my eyes but I took no notice of them and continued…"Duncan came in and offered to help Mother and I escape but only if I became a grey warden. My father hadn't wanted me to join the wardens before but spoke highly of them so he agreed to the request to save mother and I."

Zev was looking at me astonished…he put down his flagon.

"mother decided to stay with father and give us more time to escape knowing she would be killed…she always said her place was with father." I finished slowly trying not to sob.

Zev didn't say a word …he wrapped an arm around me ….wiping the tears as they fell down my face. We stayed like that for some time until I regained my composure.

"I'm sorry "I apologized, "I didn't think that I would get so emotional. I haven't spoken about what happen to anyone except in the broadest of terms"

"My dear warden" Zev offered, "with what you went through, I would be concerned if you didn't get emotional. Another flagon then?"

"Maker yes" I answered.

We drank until it was late….until we were drunk … Zev listening and chuckling as I told funny childhood stories. Then we stumbled off to our tents.


	6. Chapter 6: The Windmill

Redcliff the windmill (chapter 6)

Dear Diary,

This morning we headed to the windmill to meet Bann Teagan as promised. Zev didn't mention anything about my breakdown last night. I think he wants to keep that between the two of us.

The Bann was waiting for us at the windmill and informed us that there was a secret way into the castle using his signet ring. He was thinking we should all take that route together.

Then the Arlessa appeared demanding that Teagan go with her to the castle. I remember the Arlessa. She didn't recognize me at first; her distain for Alistair was quite obvious. Quite frankly I disliked the woman immediately (last I had met her I was a child and didn't take much notice of her)…in her annoying shrill voice she demanded Teagan go with her alone without offering explanation. I made it clear that I didn't trust it and we needed more explanation.

"Who is this woman Teagan?" she asked haughtily.

"This is Lady Cousland and you remember Alistair, they are both grey wardens and without their help I would not be standing here "Teagan replied patiently.

"Pardon me, I would exchange pleasantries but …considering the circumstances." Isolde replied meekly.

"Please Lady Isolde…we had no idea anyone was even alive within the castle. We must have some answers" pleaded Alistair.

"I know you need more of an explanation …but I don't know what is safe to tell" replies Isolde looking at Teagan, "Teagan there is a terrible evil within the castle. The dead waken and hunt the living. The mage responsible was caught but it still continues….and I think Connor is going mad. We have survived but he will not flee the castle. He as seem so much death. You must help him Teagan. You are his Uncle you could reason with him. I do not know what else to do" she whines.

"Is the Arl still alive?" I ask.

"He is. He is being kept alive so far, thank the maker" replies Isolde.

"Kept alive, kept alive by what?" questions Teagan.

"Something the mage unleashed. So far it allows Eamon, Connor and myself to live" Isolde answers softly.

"The others were not quite so fortunate" she continues "it's killed so many, and turned their bodies into walking nightmares. Once it was done with the castle, it struck the village. It wants us to live, but I do not know why. It allowed me to come for you Teagan because I begged, because I said Conner needed help"

Do you think this evil could be some kind of "demon?" I question.

"I...I do not know" stutters Isolde" Makers mercy! Could it truly be a demon?"

Hmm I think to myself she knows but is not telling all.

"I can't let it hurt my Connor" she screeches "You must come back with me. Teagan Please!"

"What about this mage you mentioned?" Morrigan asks.

Isolde calms herself "he is an infiltrator…I think ...one of the castle staff. We discovered he was poisoning my husband. That is why the Arl fell ill."

Now I know she is leaving something out….but what? A lady of the castle should know who everyone is in the service of the castle interior.

"Eamon was poisoned?" the Bann asked.

"He claims an agent of Teyrn Loghain hired him. He may be lying. However, I cannot say." Isolde said dryly.

"So why must Teagan go alone?" I ask.

"For Connor's sake" says Isolde in her bleating tone," I promised I would return quickly and only with Teagan."

"Teagan" she continues whining, "I know you can order your men to follow me, when I return to the castle. I beg you not to, for Connor's sake."

"Why do I get the feeling you are not telling us everything?" I ask pointedly.

The look I get from her is daggers but she knows I know. I'm just getting it out into the open I will not put the Bann and the rest of the group at risk not knowing.

"I ...I beg your pardon. That's a rather impertinent accusation" Isolde huffs.

"Not if it's true" I counter… "be honest lady Isolde I know and you know that you know every person that works under you down to the lowest chamber maid as a lady of the castle should."

"An evil I cannot fathom holds my son and husband hostage! I came for help!" She screeches shrilly "what more do you want from me?"

"The entire truth would be nice for starters" I reply…Teagan nods in agreement.

"Teagan I do not have much time! What if it thinks I am betraying it? It could kill Conner! Please come back with me….must I beg?" She cries.

Teagan looks at Isolde then me and says "tell me about the Mage…the Arl didn't have a mage in his employ when I left for Rainesfere."

Isolde sighed knowing it wasn't a battle she was going to win. "Connor started showing signs of being a mage. I found an apostate to train Conner in secret to hide his abilities in secret. Eamon had no idea. He would have done the right thing and sent Connor to the circle I couldn't allow that to happen" she pleaded.

"I didn't know the mage was hired by Loghain to poison Eamon. Please help Conner" she begged.

I understood mages cannot hold titles or lands and Eamon would have no heir or have to name someone else. Not that I agreed with what she did she was still a bleating sheep playing at the game.

"The king is dead, and we need my brother now more than ever. I will return to the castle with you Isolde" Teagan decided.

"Oh thank the Maker…bless you Teagan, bless you" Isolde babbled with relief.

"This is a mistake it could get you killed" I warn Teagan. Aside from the fact I like this reasonable man, I wouldn't want to see his pretty face a corpse.

"I cannot let Isolde return alone. Perhaps I can help Conner or Eamon. Perhaps this is really a trap, but this is my family I must try. I have no illusions about dealing with this evil alone. You, on the other hand have proved quite formidable." Teagan replies.

For a moment I think about my family. "I understand."

"Isolde, can you excuse us for a moment? We must confer in private before I return to the castle with you." Teagan politely requests.

"Please to not take too long. I will be by the bridge" replies Isolde before walking off.

Teagan turns to me, "here's what I propose, I go in with Isolde and you enter the castle using the secret passage. My signet ring unlocks the door. Perhaps I will distract whatever evil is inside and increase your chances of getting unnoticed. What do you say?"

"And what exactly am I supposed to do in there?" I question.

"I wish I knew. I don't know any more about this "evil force" than Isolde seems too" Teagan replies wryly.

"I don't think we can afford to strip the village of the few defenders it has left, just in case" he adds, "Here is my signet ring it will open the lock on the door in the mill"

"Whatever you do Eamon is the priority here. If you need to just get him out of there. Isolde, me, and anyone else… we're expendable" explains Teagan.

I don't believe the Bann is expendable and I hate the idea of leaving a child for dead….Isolde not so much.

"I don't believe that. I will get you all out." I say softly thinking of my mother's sacrifice for me.

"You are brave, as well as beautiful it seems. The Maker smiled on me indeed, when he sent you to Redcliff. If only this had been…" Teagan trailed off.

"So we are just going to send him with that woman. It seems so dangerous" states Leliana.

"But I can delay no longer …allow me to bid you farewell …and good luck" says Teagan.

This man has such honor to his family… I did something without thinking for once.

"Teagan wait!" I call out.

Teagan stops and turns around as I walk toward him. I wrap my arms around him and plant a kiss right on his lips. He is startled for a mere moment and kisses me back hugging me. I pull away. "For luck" I say breathlessly smiling.

The rest of group is stunned into silence. For the most part, Alistair turned an amazing shade of red, Zev is grinning from ear to ear. I think Leliana just mouthed the word "wow." Morrigan looks just slightly surprised and disgusted. I didn't know such a look was even possible. I smirk at her.

Ignoring the rest of the flabbergasted group, I turn on my heel and say "let's head to the mill."


	7. Chapter 7 Redcliff Castle

Dear Diary,

We entered the castle lower levels easily enough and ran into the Mage, Isolde told us about.

His name is Jowan and he is blood mage. He readily admitted this to us.

"Why did you poison the Arl?" I asked.

"I was told that Arl Eamon was a threat to Ferelden. That if I took dealt with him Loghain would settle matters with the circle. I thought this was the chance to redeem myself " Jowan answered.

I look at Alistair, Zev and Morrigan. "Another poor sap taken in by Loghain's lies" I sigh.

"You a blood mage? Truly? I would have never guessed" says Morrigan in amazement.

"I just wanted to leave the circle and marry the woman I loved" replied Jowan, "they would have never agreed to let us be together. But I made a mess of things and now the Arl is sick and everything is out of control and Loghain just left me here to rot."

"I never meant for it to end like this" continued Jowan, "I swear. Let me help you fix this."

"I say this boy can still be of use to us. But if not let him go. why keep him prisoner here?" Morrigan offers.

"Hey, hey let's not forget he's a blood mage. You can't just set a blood mage free!" exclaims Alistair.

"Better to slay him? Better to punish him for his choices? Is this Alistair who speaks or the Templar?" retorts Morrigan.

"I'd say it's common sense" replies Alistair, "we don't even know the whole story yet."

"He wishes to redeem himself…doesn't everyone deserve that chance?" asks Leliana.

"Like yourself you mean?" snorts Morrigan.

"Everyone deserves to redeem themselves in the Maker's eyes. This man no less than any" Leliana replies patiently.

"I don't know" answers Alistair "but these are strange circumstances."

"Give me chance. Please" pleads Jowan.

"Are you responsible for the creatures and killings in the castle and the attacks on the village?" I ask.

"No I poisoned Arl Eamon but that is all I did. I know it looks suspicious but I'm not responsible for the creatures and killings in the castle I was already imprisoned when that began. I knew nothing about what was going on until the Arlessa showed up demanding I undo what I had done. I thought she meant the poisoning of the Arl. That's the first I heard of the walking corpses. She thought I summoned a demon to torture her family and destroy Redcliff. She had me tortured…There was nothing I could say or do to appease her so they left me to rot" Jowan answered.

"Why would Lady Isolde hire an apostate?" I ask (I know the answer I'm just checking to be sure Jowan is being truthful with us.).

"Connor had started showing signs…Lady Isolde was terrified that the circle would take him away for training." Jowan answered.

"Connor, a mage? I can't believe it" Alistair interrupts.

Well played, Alistair, I think (I need to thank him later).

"She sought an apostate…a mage outside the circle, to teach her son in secret, so he could learn to hide his talent. Her husband had no idea" continued Jowan.

"Perhaps her son is responsible then" I offer.

"I thought that too." Jowan replied, "Connor has little knowledge of magic but he might have done something to tear open the veil. With the veil to the fade torn, spirits and demons could infiltrate the castle; powerful ones could kill and create those walking corpses."

"Why would Isolde be frightened of her son's being a mage?" Morrigan asks.

"Because he would be taken away forever" Jowan replies," a mage cannot hold a title even the son of a powerful Arl. She's also a pious woman…her son having magic was …humiliating."

"Typical chantry rubbish" sneered Morrigan.

"And the Arl had no idea of his son's abilities?" asked Alistair.

"No" answered Jowan "She was adamant, he never find out. She said he'd do the right thing even if it meant losing their son and that infuriated her."

"How much magic did you teach him?" I questioned.

"Some", admitted Jowan, "but he is still very young he can barely cast a minor spell, never mind something more powerful...at least not intentionally. Like I said he may have torn the veil accidently. If he is involved in this at all…I really don't know."

"So how would you make things right?" I ask.

"I would try to save anyone who still out there. There must be something I can do" pleads Jowan.

"Isn't it a little late for that" Alistair remarks.

"I can't undo what I did" says Jowan, "but it doesn't mean I shouldn't try."

"And after that what happens?" I ask.

"Afterwards I assume I will be arrested or executed or whatever people like me get." Jowan replies matter of factly, "I'm tired of running from the circle. I need to account for what I've done."

"That's commendable if it's true" I say softly.

"I'm glad you think so" says Jowan, "so what now?"

"I'll unlock the cage. However, I think you should stay put for the moment. It's safe here. We may need to call on you later be ready." I offer.

We leave Jowan and make our way to the upper levels. I find the smith's daughter and tell her about the passage. She's frightened but I told her the path was clear and to run to the village.

We continue on there are a slew of demons in the courtyard and it takes a good while to dispatch all of them. I open the gate the let the Redcliff Knights in and together we enter the castle.

When we enter the main hall we find Teagan dancing around to the amusement of Connor. It's obvious he is not in control of himself the sight of it sickens me.

Connor speaks but his voice is not the one of a child. "So these are our visitors? The ones you told me about, Mother?"

"Yes Connor" Isolde says sadly.

"And this is the one who defeated my soldiers? The ones I sent to reclaim my village?" asks Connor. His voice is just damn creepy I decide.

"Yes" answers Isolde.

"And now it's staring at me. What is it mother? I can't see it well enough" says Connor.

"This is a woman Connor .Just as I am" Isolde replies.

"You lie!" spits Connor, "this woman is nothing like you. Why just look at her, half your age and pretty too. I'm surprised you don't order her executed in a fit of jealousy!"

"Connor, I beg please don't hurt anyone" pleads Isolde

Then his voice changes "M-mother. What's happening? Where am I?"

"Oh thank the Maker" Isolde sighs "Connor, Connor can you hear me?"

"Get away from me fool woman!" Connor yells (the crazy voice is back)" You are beginning to bore me."

"Makers breath! What has happened here?" exclaims Ser Perth in confusion.

"Grey warden" Isolde begs, "don't hurt my son he's not responsible for what he does."

"So he is the evil force you spoke of" I reply.

"Don't say that!" Isolde cries "Connor didn't mean to do this it was that mage, the one who poisoned Eamon. He started all this. He summoned the demon. Connor was just trying to help his father."

"It was a fair deal" Connor announces, "Father is alive. Just as I wanted, now it is my turn to sit on the throne and send out armies to conquer the world. Nobody tells me what to do anymore."

"Nobody tells him what to do…nobody" yells crazy Teagan.

"Quiet uncle!" demands Connor, "I warned you what would happen if you kept shouting didn't I. Yes I did."

"But let's keep things civil" he says in a lower tone, "this woman will have the audience she seeks. Tell me woman …what have you come here for?"

"I came here to help if I could" I answer the abomination.

"To help me? To help father? To help yourself ? which?" Connor asks.

"To help the Arl of course", I reply.

"So you're a concerned well-wisher. Why didn't you say that in the first place? All this sneaking around and killing is unnecessary. But father is so very ill we really shouldn't disturb him isn't that right mother?" Connor rants.

"I…don't think…" Isolde begins.

"Of course you don't!" Connor interrupts "ever since you sent the knights away you do nothing but deprive me of my fun. Frankly it's getting dull. I crave excitement! And action! This woman spoiled my sport by saving that stupid village, and now she'll repay me."

As Connor runs off the solders left in the castle start attacking our party and the knights. I go for Teagan hoping to knock him unconscious before he gets himself skewered. After I knock him out we dispatch the rest of the soldiers trying not to kill anyone. However as with all battles some died.

"Teagan" Isolde runs to him he has regain consciousness and Isolde helps him to his feet. "Teagan are you alright?"

"I am better now I think…"Teagan says "my mind is my own again."

"Blessed Andraste" Isolde breathes again, "I would have never forgiven myself if you had died. Not after I brought you here, what a fool I am. I am thankful that Lady Cousland thought to knock you unconscious."

Teagan looks at me thoughtfully.

"Please! Connor is not responsible for this there must be a way to save him" pleads Isolde.

"You knew about this all along" I accuse.

"Connor is no longer a child…he is an abomination" Jowan says sadly.

"You, you did this to Conner!" screams Isolde.

"I didn't summon any demon. I told you please if you'll let me help…" pleads Jowan.

"Help!" Isolde screams again "you betrayed me I brought you in to help my son and in return you poison my husband!"

"This is the mage you spoke of? Didn't you say he was in the dungeon?" asks Teagan.

"He was … I assumed the creatures had killed him by now. Someone must have set him free." Isolde spat.

"That's right and I stand by decision. Teagan you don't know whole story. We should speak in private." I reply.

Isolde glares at me.

"I know what you must think of me my lady. I took advantage of your fear. I am sorry…I never knew it would come to this…" Jowan says humbly.

Teagan gestures to a side room and Jowan and I follow him.

"Teagan" I begin "I think you should know that Loghain took advantage of Jowan's fear of the circle. He also promised to make things right for him with the circle if he took care of the Arl for him. He also made it clear to Jowan that the Arl was a danger to Ferelden. Jowan thought he was doing something for the good of Ferelden thanks to Loghain's lies."

Teagan looks a bit ill, but nods for me to continue.

"Loghain somehow knew that Isolde was looking for an apostate mage. He took advantage of her fear as well. I do believe that Jowan did what he thought was best and he is truly sorry for poisoning the Arl. He set things in motion by poisoning the Arl causing a young child to make a deal with a demon to save his father. He wants to make it right and I think we should let him try."

I take a breathe, "In add Loghain also stationed an elf in the village to oversee that the job was done. I took care of the elf already."

Teagan and Jowan both look shocked.

Teagan takes a moment to digest this and says to Jowan. "If you truly want to help I will not turn your help away. If Connor is truly an abomination I would want to mage here to help. This does not mean there will not be consequences for poisoning the Arl but that can wait until the immediate danger is past."

He dismisses Jowan with a nod.

Teagan turns to me. "I need to thank you my lady for knocking me unconscious and not killing me" he jests.

More seriously he adds "Loghain will need to be dealt with when my brother recovers however both Jowan and Isolde are responsible to a degree as well. If she hadn't decided to keep this secret from my brother Jowan would have never been here. I suspect she went to Loghain for help finding an apostate to teach Connor secretly. I don't know what Jowan did to get the ire of the circle but is his mistake to bear."

"From what I gathered he became a blood mage for love of a woman…."I offer.

"OH so he's a romantic too then" laughs Teagan.

We head back to the main hall were Isolde and Jowan wait.

"Isolde" Teagan asks "how did Loghain know you needed an apostate mage to teach Connor secretly?"

"I asked him for help" she replied, "I never thought...oh no…"

"This is Loghain's fault!" she screams.

"My son isn't always the demon you saw sometimes Connor breaks through. I just want to protect him." she sobs.

"Isolde" scolds Teagan "pull yourself together and take responsibility for your role in this. You wanted to protect him this is how we got into this mess. You hired a mage to teach Connor in secret to protect him."

I'm starting to feel a bit for Isolde now. Once again remembering what my mother did for me.

"If they discovered Connor had magic, then they'd take him away…I thought if he learned enough to hide it, then…" Isolde's words died.

"There is no way any of us could have known what would happen. Loghain did orchestrate this but everyone involved was a victim. Loghain takes the largest part of the blame for this but you both did play a part." I reasoned.

Both Isolde and Jowan look at me gratefully.

I look at the group and ask "what are our options?"

"I wouldn't normally suggest slaying a child…" says Alistair sadly "... But if he is an abomination…I'm not sure if there is any choice."

"We cannot kill a young boy demon or no demon" states Leliana.

Morrigan adds "there is another option…there is a connection between the child and the demon one that can be followed to the demons true form in the fade. Where the demon can be battled directly and killed without harming the child."

We all look at her waiting for her to continue.

"It requires lyrium and a group of mages neither of which we have and had we these things it would still fall on one mage to defeat the demon not an easy task."

"Jowan do you have any ideas?" I ask.

"There is another option" Jowan says, "but I loathe offering it. Morrigan is correct you can go into the fade and slay the demon. I can do such a ritual but it would take blood magic. Blood can provide the power instead of lyrium. Takes a lot of blood, in fact it takes all of it."

"So someone must die? Someone must be sacrificed?" asks Teagan.

"Yes then I can enable another mage to enter the fade. I can't do it because I will be performing the ritual. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything it's not really much of an option." says Jowan.

"Is there no other method?" I ask.

"The power has to come from somewhere and that means lyrium or blood" Jowan explains.

"Then let it be my blood. I will be the sacrifice." Isolde states.

"What? Isolde are you mad!" Teagan says astonished "Eamon would never allow this."

"Either someone kills my son to destroy that thing inside him or I give my life for my son to live. To me the answer is clear." says Isolde.

"Blood magic, how can more evil be any good here. Two wrongs don't make a right." Alistair points out.

"It does seem a sensible choice with a willing participant." says Morrigan.

"Connor is blameless in this he should not have to pay the price." Isolde states.

"On that we are agreed" I say to Isolde.

"Options?" I ask the group.

"The circle isn't far from here" Alistair offers," we can find lyrium and more mages there."

"We have the treaty for the mages anyway I say two birds one stone?" I question.

"Very pragmatic" says Morrigan.

"I would prefer to not kill a child or his mother" states Leliana.

"Ok so we head to the circle tower." I state.

"Please hurry back. Connor will not remain passive for long." Isolde pleads.


	8. Chapter 8 The Circle Docks

Dear Diary,

I feel a bit apprehensive as we get closer to the circle tower. I'm no mage why do I feel this way.

I think Zev took notice because as we finally hiked into the dock area he looks at me, and says "let's stay at the tavern tonight we can go to the tower in the morning. We will negotiate better well rested with full stomachs no?"

Alistair speaks first "Yes that is an excellent idea."

Morrigan murmurs her approval.

Leliana beams.

"We should hurry… but it's already late and dark so perhaps you're right" I finally say knowing I was outnumbered.

So we wearily clomp into the Inn and find a table. Thankfully there are 2 rooms available much to Morrigan's delight. I pay for the two rooms and return to the table to enjoy a fairly decent stew and ale.

"Anyone up for a game of wicked grace?" Zev asks his eyes twinkling.

"I'm in" Alistair says.

"You'd better deal me." Demands Leliana.

Morrigan shakes her head in refusal and the other three look at me.

"Ok I'm in" I concur…I make a note of perhaps Morrigan didn't know how to play. I should go to her privately and offer to teach her. She would bluff well.

Morrigan leaves and takes the table next to us to observe. Zev seats himself next to me. Alistair shuffles and deals the cards while Leliana gets a fresh tankard of ale for everyone.

Once everyone is seated the trash talk begins. "Say chantry boy" starts Leliana sweetly in a sing-song manner, after bids are set, "are you always so cheap."

"We never had much at the chantry so I learned to be frugal." Alistair stutters turning a nice shade of red.

Leliana does not let up, "Alistair, you said you were in the chantry from the time you were 10 does that mean you never…"

"Never, never what," he jokes "had a good pair of shoes?"

I lean over to Zev, "good comeback," I whisper to him, "she adores shoes." I try to sneak a peek at his cards.

Leliana giggles, "You know what I mean…"

"I'm not sure I do" Alistair responds teasingly, "Have I never seen a basilisk? Ate jellied ham? Have I never licked a lamppost in the winter?"

I turn to Zev again he looks as amazed as I feel, "By the maker!" I mouth to him as he snickers.

"Now you're just making fun of me" Leliana pouts.

"Make fun of you, dear lady? Perish the thought. Well tell me, have **you** ever licked a lamppost in the winter?" Alistair asks sweetly.

Leliana blushes and states "why yes I have licked a lamppost in winter."

I start giggling after the fit has passed. I turn to Zev and say quietly "I think we need to get chantry boy ale more often." Zev snickers in approval.

Morrigan is even amused by this display, she is actually smiling. And not in the evil I will turn you into a frog way.

"I, myself ," Alistair states, "have never had the pleasure .Not that I hadn't thought about it of course but you know…" he fades off.

"Oh that is cute!" gushes Leliana "you're a virgin."

"Cute!...Well hearing that from a beautiful woman does make me feel much luckier. I'll say that." He says flirtatiously.

It seems Zev, Morrigan, and I can't stop giggling. At least for the moment, they both glare at us, which causes full blown laughter from us finally they join in as well.

I win the round partially from looking at Zev's hand and from the distraction the other 2 caused each other.

Zev goes to get another round of ales as I deal.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Leliana says.

"Of course you are, and you know it. Your ravishing and resourceful and all those other things you'd probably hurt me for not saying." replies Alistair flinching.

"You flatter me" says Leliana smiling.

"That's what I'm here for. It's a tough job, but someone has to do it" He jokes lightly, "let's get back to the game lest your risqué talk makes us lose every hand."

Alistair won the next round and Leliana the next. Morrigan excused herself and left for our room.

As I won the next round, Leliana is tipsy and pleads she needs some air. Alistair ever the gentleman offers to walk with her. They head outside with Leliana heavily leaning on Alistair leaving Zev and I at the table.

Zev looks at me jokes "Well it's just the two of us shall we play so I can have some of my dignity back."

"You think you can beat me, Darling Zev" I sweetly smile back.

"I think I can do many things to you" he whispers in my ear while running his hand up my back.

I shiver slightly at his touch. Pulling myself together I say "Very well a game then. If I win you tell me an assassin adventure. If you win I will tell you how I bested King Cailan." I move to other side of the table for my own safety and so there will be no peeking of cards.

His eyes twinkle as I move. "Afraid of a little elf, dear warden" he snickers.

"I'm not afraid of a **little **elf" I retort sweetly.

"oh! you wound me" Zev dramatically holds his hand over his heart, "I set myself up for that one didn't I" he says laughing.

"yeah…you sure did." I agree laughing.

Zevran wins the hand. After gloating a moment about his victory, he moves to sit by me and says "I think you owe me a story."

He is so close I can feel his breathe on my neck. I shiver again. I turn toward him and grab my ale taking a long draught. When I pull my mug away his eyes are twinkling with mischief.

"I was about 7 and King Maric came to Cousland Castle to speak with father, he had brought Cailan with him( think Cailan is about 3 years older than me), I was in the courtyard practicing my daggers of course they only gave me wooden ones so I wouldn't hurt myself. My mother threw fits that I would not be a good little girl and just learning etiquette and dressing up. However Father said I should have some training to defend myself and I was allowed these lessons. So as a compromise I learned about being a lady and swordplay." I started.

Zev looked at me wonderingly; "it seems you parents understood you and each other very well."

I smiled painfully remembering for a moment.

"I apologize; I didn't mean to bring up any bad feelings." He quickly said.

"No harm done I was remembering the good things" I said smiling at him.

"Anyway," I continued, "my lesson was over and I was in the armory putting my things away and Cailan came running in. He asked what I was doing when I told him he looked me up and down and said "girls can't fight they do needle point and wear dresses. At which point I kicked him in shin and knocked him down, by the time our parents found us I had my wooden daggers crossed at his throat."

Zev's laughter rang out across the almost empty room.

"The king didn't have you executed on the spot." he laughed.

"Well the King thought it was funny and that Cailan deserved what he got for acting like an obnoxious prat, thankfully. However my father was not amused and grounded me from my swordplay lessons for a month while my mother taught me how to deal with difficult people." I continued.

"Funny when I saw Cailan at Ostagar he mentioned that I taught him a good lesson that day." I smiled, "He was pained when he heard what happened at Cousland Castle. You know he offered to turn his troops on Howe after he heard what happened to my family once we were finished at Ostagar so I know he held no grudge."

"It's funny at one point my parents were vying for a marriage between Cailan and I. I rejected the offer. So Cailan married Anora instead, it was better I am told he loved her dearly." I say smiling.

"You had the chance to become the queen and you didn't take it" Zev's mouth hung open.

"Could you really picture me hanging around with ladies in waiting discussing needlepoint?" I ask.

I notice Leliana and Alistair walking back in actually Alistair is almost carrying a drunk Leliana at this point. He tries to quietly get her up to the women's shared room.

"Good point" he concedes, "but don't you wonder?"

"Back then I didn't but I do wonder now who got the better end of the deal? Anora is on the throne or her father is and he is now trying to kill me. If I had married Cailan I might have spared my family Howe's treachery" I think out loud for a moment.

"No" I decide, "it's better this way I would not have been able to stop the blight. Could you imagine Alistair trying to do all this on his own?"

"My dear warden, you definitely make a valid point." Zevran agrees.

"And on that note I will bid you goodnight Ser, before you try to make any more **points**" I tease getting up and heading to the women's shared room. "Good night Zev."

I walk to our shared room and Alistair is standing there holding Leliana. He looks at me. "I didn't want to incur Morrigan's wrath" he whispers desperately.

I open the door and grab Leliana's limp body. "No worries, Alistair. I'll get her tucked in I say" smiling.

I lay my friend on her bed and take to mine for a good night's sleep.

**Feeling a bit generous as I finished my schoolwork early this week. I have some play time whoohoo!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Circle Tower

Dear Diary,

We have to bribe the Templar at the docks to take us across the lake. Leliana batted her eyelashes and promised to regal him with good stories for his trouble. The poor sap folded like a house of cards. I have to admit she is really good.

Once at the tower, we realize it is in shambles, the Templars have sealed it off as there are abominations and blood mages running about.

I realize quickly that something needs to be done and talk the knight commander into unsealing the door for us to slip through. Of course they think we are crazy but it is better than doing nothing.

We fight and make our way thru the tower with a few snide comments from Morrigan about mages living in lockdown.

We come upon a group of mages protecting child mages from and demon and I instantly jump in and help much to Morrigan's dismay.

One of the mages turns around immediately and states "It's you No! Come no further. Grey Warden or no, Take another step and I will strike you down where you stand."

"Wynne!" I exclaim in surprise "is that you."

"I'm not here to fight, Wynne" I say to her.

"I say, Kill the old biddy and the rest of these abominations so we can leave the ghastly place" sneers Morrigan.

"Morrigan," I warn "not helping…"

"Why are you here? The Templars would not let just anyone by." Wynne asks.

"I came here seeking the aid of the mages" I explain.

"And you were told the circle was in no shape to help you" Wynne sighs.

"Has the right of annulment come then?" she asks.  
>"Not yet." I answer.<p>

"So they did send for it. So Greagior thinks the circle is beyond hope. He probably assumes we are all dead." she sighs again, "They abandoned us to our fate, but even trapped as we are, we have survived. If they invoke the right, however, we will not be able to stand against them."

"What happened here?" I ask.

"Let it suffice to say we had something of a revolt on our hands, led by a mage named Uldred." Wynne explains, "When he returned from the battle at Ostagar he tried to take over the circle. As you can see it didn't work out as he planned."

"I don't know what became of Uldred, but I am certain all of this is his doing" she continued, "I will not lose the circle to one man's pride and stupidity."

"I erected a barrier over the door leading to the rest of the tower so nothing from inside could attack the children. You will not be able to enter the tower so long as this barrier holds, but I will dispel it if you join me to save this circle"

"Very well, Wynne, I agree to your offer." I say smiling.

"Once Greagior sees that we have made the tower safe, I trust he will tell his men to back down. He is not unreasonable." Wynne states softly.

"He will only agree on the first enchanters word" I inform her.

"Then our path is set" sighs Wynne.

"You want us to assist this preachy schoolmistress? To save these pathetic excuses for mages?" Morrigan says incredulously, "They allow themselves to be corralled like cattle, mindless, and now their masters have chosen death for them. I say we let them have it."

"You could have been one of them had things been different" I gently rebuke her.

"I could be here, had my mother not shielded me from the Templars, so I should have sympathy?" she asks.

"My mother often said, things are the way they are, because they could not have been any other way. I often question this." She muses.

"Do what you wish" she sighs "I care not."

"Thank you, Morrigan" I say smiling.

"Petra and Kinnon, watch after the others. I will be back soon" Wynne orders.

"Wynne are you sure you're alright? You were so badly hurt earlier; maybe I should come with you." Petra asks.

"The others need your protection more, I will be alright." reassures Wynne, "Stay with them, keep them safe and calm."

"Come we must hurry before the Templars get the Right of Annulment" I say.

"Morrigan, I want you to head back to the tavern and wait for us to return." I say.

"Yes" Morrigan says "I think that would be best."

One of the mages seems concerned about Wynne I reassure her I will watch out for her. Wynne takes out the barrier and we walk through.

We make our way through the tower. Checking every room taking out demons where we find them as to leave none alive to attack the children. We find Owan a tranquil cleaning his storeroom. Amazingly he's alive. We make sure to kill anything beyond him so he is safe as well.

Until we find the sloth demon. We all fight to stay awake but it pulls all of us into the fade. The demon offers me complacency I see through the disguise as I know Duncan would never stop fighting and he was hearing his calling by the time we met.

I meet Niall the mage that had gone to Owan for the litany of adralla. He was trying to keep the mages minds their own as the litany protects from blood mages taking over a person's mind. We spoke briefly it seemed as he had already given up. So I make my way further through the fade. I found I could become a mouse giving me a way to make it further to areas I couldn't reach in larger form. Then I meet the dreamer of anger who gave me a body of fire. I'm beginning to catch on about how things work here. I find differing forms from different dreamers and they allow me more powers and access to different areas in each area I there is demon guarding it. I hope this isn't one big dream because then I wouldn't know what to do. I work my way through defeating everything in my path, with short visits to Niall because all paths seem to lead back to him. He seems to be brightening up with each demon I beat. I hope to save the poor man.

Finally a new path opens and I see Alistair. He seems happy introduces me to his sister? I didn't even know he had a sister. I explain that this isn't right and ask him to think about it. He grudgingly agrees and "his sister and her children" turn into demons fighting us. He begs me to no tell anyone how easily he was tricked and fades away in a glimmer of light. Oh maker I hope that means he's safe.

Next I find Wynne, she is drowning in grief. Not her practical self. She gets angry with me at first, and then when I ask her think about it, she decides she needs to leave this place. The dead mages around her rise and we fight them as well. She realizes then she is in the fade. Just as Alistair did she disappears in glimmer of light.

Leliana is back at the chantry living a quiet life of contemplation. She does not remember me but she trusts me and is willing to leave with me. She becomes frightened when the revered mother turns into a demon. Once the demon is dealt with she disappears as well. Andraste's mercy I hope she gets her memory back.

Lastly there is Zevran, being tortured. He is remembering his torture at the hands of the Crows when he was young. He is fighting in his way making wise cracks and snide remarks. I kill the torturer/demons. After which he free and making jokes about a bracing good racking, I smile at him and he disappears as well.

I make my way through the fade to sloth demon, who talks way too much, they should have renamed him pride, for all the spouting he was doing. My companions are there and quite pissed off. We end the sloth demon and find ourselves back with Niall who instructed us to get the Litany of Adralla from his body. He explains the sloth demon was using his life to produce all these fantasies for all of us and he is dead.

We all wake to find ourselves on the floor I get up and run to Niall to see if we can do anything but he is already gone. I choke back a few tears and take the Litany gently from his body. Uldred is sooo going to pay now.

We leave the room with the sloth demon and continue heading upward destroying every demon and blood mage in our path.

We finally reach the top of the tower and there is a Templar, locked within a very strange cage. He believes we are a figment of his imagination. It takes quite a bit of convincing that we are not and then he basically decides to he wants us to kill all mages. Wynne introduces him as Cullen a young Templar. His hate of mages is apparent and as we have no way of freeing him, so we let him stay as he is for the moment.

We enter the harrowing chamber above. All I know of this room is that it is where a mage takes a test to see if they can withstand a demon. There are mages in her fighting the effects of blood mind magic. Uldred is creating demons. Has he seriously lost his mind? It is a grotesque procedure to say the least. I would think the nasty looking aesthetics alone would be a deterrent.

He starts yapping as nasty powerful people tend to do spouting his nonsense of being in power. He actually has the nerve to ask me to join him. He must be joking. I'm no beauty queen but I'm not interested in that in the least.

I make sure I have the litany ready and we prepare for battle. We were all somewhat damaged in this one as Uldred turned into a pride demon and called abominations to help him. All the mages in the room were lost, except the first enchanter. I mourned their loss. But I was happy to see the high and mighty Uldred brought down. Sodding bastard.

Wynne runs to Irving helping him to his feet. She places his hand on his face. "Are you alright?" she asks.

"I've been better, but I am thankful to be alive. I suppose that is your doing, isn't it Wynne?" Irving says gratefully.

"I wasn't alone," she states, "I had help."

"The circle owes both of you debt we can never repay" he states, "Come the Templars await. We shall let them know the tower is once again ours."

"Maker, I'm too old for this." he says, "I'll need you to guide me down the stairs…Ah curse whoever insisted the circle be housed in a tower."

I snicker at his remark.

We make it back down to the entry.

Greagior is obviously surprised but he smiles "Irving? Makers breath, I did not expect to see you alive."

"It is over Greagior, Uldred is dead." says Irving.

Cullen immediately jumps in "Uldred tortured these mages hoping to break their wills and turn them into abominations. We don't know how many of them turned"

"What? Don't be ridiculous" replies Irving.

"Of course he'll say that! He might be a blood mage! Don't you know what they did? I won't let this happen again!" Cullen rants hysterically.

"I am the Knight Commander here not you" Greagior reminds Cullen firmly.

"So what does the Knight Commander think then?" I ask looking at Cullen sadly.

"We have won back the tower. I will accept Irving's assurance that all is well" states Greagior.

"But they may have demons inside them, lying dormant …lying in wait!" Cullen rants again.

"Enough!" Greagior commands "I already made my decision."

Greagior turns to me, "thank you, you have proven yourself to both the circle and Templars. As order has been restored our work is here but the mages are free to help you."

"For now" he continues, "I need to oversee a sweep of the tower there may be survivors who need aid. I would like to speak with you later. And Irving it is good to have you back."

"I'm sure we will be at each other's throats again in no time" Irving chuckles.

I walk over to Irving

"Here we are" he muses, "the tower in disarray…the circle nearly annihilated, though it could have been much, much worse. I am glad you arrived when you did. It's almost as though the Maker himself sent you"

"I'm glad I could help" I answer honestly.

"The least we can do is help you against the darkspawn. I would hate to survive this only to be overcome by the blight" he adds.

"But there are so few mages left" I wonder.

"Do not underestimate us. Even one mage will be a great help to you." Irving replies patiently, "you have my word, as first enchanter. The circle will join the grey wardens in the fight."

"Irving I have a request" states Wynne, "I seek leave to follow this grey warden."

"Wynne," says Irving, "we need you here. The circle needs you."

"I appreciate the sentiment," Wynn replies "but the circle will do fine without me. The circle has you. This woman is brave and good, and capable of great things. If she will accept my help, I will help her accomplish her goals."

"I would be honored to have you join us Wynne" I say proudly.

"You were never one to stay in the tower when there was adventure to be had elsewhere" notes Irving.

"Why stay? When I can be of help elsewhere?" Wynne asks.

"Then I give you leave to follow the grey warden, but know you always have a place here." Irving replies.

"Can the circle go to Redcliff to save a possessed child?" I ask.

"The child is possessed?" asks Irving, "But… killing the demon would mean killing the… Unless you intend to enter the fade… Yes, yes it can be done with a group of mages. I shall gather the mages, I can, and we shall leave promptly a life is at stake."

With that he leaves to prepare and I remember the Knight Commander wished to speak with me in private.

Letting the rest of the group trade with the quartermaster, I go looking for Greagior. I find him in the library.

As I walk toward he looks at me and says "You were very thorough, I'm impressed."

"Wynn had erected a barrier to protect the children; once she joined us, it was no more, we couldn't let one blood mage or demon escape to hurt them or Owan." I explained.

Greagior looked surprised. "Wynne always was a strong mage, even tempered as well. I'm glad she is going with you I think she could be of help with my request."

"What can I do for you Knight Commander?" I ask cautiously.

"I think it would be best for Cullen to take a break from the circle. Anyone can see he is distraught, I think killing darkspawn may be therapeutic." He explains.

"You realize some wardens are apostates?" I ask not wanting to explain Morrigan.

"I know, the wardens do what they must, taking people from all walks of life." He replies.

"And what if he gets the sickness from the darkspawn?" I ask, "He is no warden so he is not immune."

"I believe he is not worse danger than he would be here right now given his state of mind." Replies the Knight Commander crisply.

"And what of his lyrium?" I ask.

Greagior had the decency to look shocked, "you know of this?" He asks.

"I am privy to such things" I say lightly.

"Do you have any merchants that can deliver such goods to you?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply, "we have a lovely dwarven merchant named Bodhan Feddic he travels with us. If you have shipments sent to him we can make sure to get it to Cullen."

"Good, I will inform Cullen of his new orders and send him with supply of lyrium as well as setting up with your merchant" Greagior says.

"And warden, Thank you for your understanding in the matter, you have been quite sympathetic when you didn't need to be." With that the night commander left to attend to his duties.

I head back to meet up with the rest of the group and we leave the circle tower for the Spoiled Princess.


End file.
